Into The Unknown
by Fire and Lightning
Summary: This is a story I thought I'd try writing for the NaruSaku fans who heavily support this couple. It's slowly turning into it's own serise, though I know I'll never be able to literally be able to post it. Six chapters and counting!


WRITER'S NOTES

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It's been a long time since I worked on this story now. Its been about...5...6 months. Give or take. I havent worked on it since last summer, So the story may seem a little out of character now, but I'm not done with it yet. The only problem is, is that when you're trying to start your own serise...it gets time consuming. I've been designing characters left and right for it. Thank God for the WWE games.

The story plot and arangment is kicking me in the teeth as well. I know what I want. It's just...how do you get it there? But any way, here's the next chapter. *WARNING* Some NightxSaku in this chapter, but NaruSaku is as always what I'm aiming at.

* * *

><p>NIGHT BLADE<p>

V.S.

SHADOW SNAKE

DEMON V.S. SHADOW

Sakura watched in awe as the black figures of Night Blade and Shadow Snake delivered a series of blows to each other. The figure of Shadow Snake charged at Night Blade, throwing a cobra out of his sleeve. Night Blade caught the snake and set it on fire, reducing it to ash.

Shadow Snake pulled a sword from his back, while Night Blade drew one of the blades on his waist.

They both vanished into thin air, causing Sakura to gasp in surprise. She looked up to see Night Blade and Shadow Snake falling from the sky while swinging their blades at each other with full intention to kill. Meters away from the ground they vanished again.

Sakura jerked her head to the right to see Shadow Snake running at her with a half burned off face. Night Blade appeared out of nowhere and kicked Shadow Snake in the face sending him through the air.

With Night Blade right beside her, Sakura could feel the amount of energy that was being produced by Night Blade. She looked down to see the grass around him was dying. She didn't like the feeling of demonic energy, but she knew Night Blade was defending her.

Night Blade turned his head to look at her. When Sakura's eyes met his, she was forced to look the other direction. His eyes were blood red with three black slits in them. She looked up as she saw Night Blade disappear.

Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed his shirt was turning darker. She ripped his shirt apart to reveal a deep wound on the right side of his chest. Sakura put her hands on the wound and started healing it.

As she was healing Naruto, she heard the clanging of blades nearby. She turned her head to watch Night Blade deliver a series of kicks and punches to Shadow Snake before ripping an arm out of its socket with his bare hands.

Sakura had a major urge to puke, but her body wouldn't allow her to move. The feeling of fear is Sakura's body was as if she were staring at Satan himself. Tears were forced from Sakura's eyes as Night Blade cut his sword through Shadow Snake's waist. Even though she wanted him to die, Shadow Snake's immortality made it difficult for Night Blade to end the fight. She continued watching as Night Blade ran towards Shadow Snake.

Shadow Snake tried to punch Night Blade in the throat, but Night Blade caught his fist and kneed Shadow Snake in the stomach. Shadow Snake was forced away from Night Blade and slid along the ground…barley keeping his balance.

Shadow Snake spit venom from his mouth aimed for Night Blade's eyes. Night Blade blocked the venom with his sword, and then vanished behind Shadow Snake, elbowing him in the back. Shadow Snake was sent crashing through the building in front of him, and two candy stands.

As he was standing up, Night Blade grabbed his throat and held him in the air. Night Blade then threw him through the air and shot a fire ball from his hand, nailing Shadow Snake in the face.

Sakura had a major urge to cheer for Night Blade but figured she would do more harm than good. She didn't want to cause a problem; she kept her mouth shut and returned her attention to Naruto's chest wound. The wound was mostly healed, except for a faint scar on his chest muscle. Sakura put a bandage over the scar, and then returned her attention to the fight. She ducked as a figure flew over her head and crashed through the forest. She looked the other way to see Night Blade jumping over her.

Night Blade put his hands on the ground and started whispering "Jeemenzoriondep…Jeemenzoriondep…JEEMENZORIONDEP!" Night Blade through his hands in the air as lightning started raining down on the forest, causing fire to rise above the tree lines.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and started running the other way. She looked back and thought to herself "that jutsu, I wonder what it was. I've never seen any kind of jutsu like that before, the amount of force behind the lightning strikes…unbelievable." Just as she stopped to look at the devastation behind her, Sakura was thrown through the air by a sudden bust of wind. Sakura was slammed into a tree, and nearly lost consciousness while Naruto slammed face first into a boulder.

Sakura shook her head to clear her daze, as she stood up; she felt a major pain rush through her leg. She looked down to see her leg had been twisted in a way it wasn't supposed to be. She slowly put her hands on her leg and started healing her leg.

As she looked up, she saw a figure flying at her. She ducked and noticed Shadow Snake was missing half his face as he flew over her head. She heard a demonic voice say something in an unknown language behind her.

She turned to face Night Blade missing his robe, but wearing a skin tight black shirt. Sakura drooled over his body structure; he didn't have a muscular body like Naruto. Instead he had the body of a pure athlete. She could make out the outlines of a six-pack on his stomach, his arms were big, but nothing compared to Naruto's.

Sakura blushed as she thought to herself "WOW! Night Blade has the perfect body, not even Sasuke could match this body structure."

"DUH YOU IDIOT!" Sakura's inner self yelled. "He's an assassin! That's all they do is work out, train and run. There is a big difference between a ninja and an assassin."

Sakura was forced out of her daydreaming as she felt heat to her left. She turned to see a fire storm come out of Shadow Snake's mouth. She closed her eyes tight as it made direct contact with Night Blade.

"NIGHT BLADE!" Sakura screamed as she stood up. She started to run to him, nearly tripping as she stepped in a hole. She stopped as lightning shot from the smoke, slicing straight through trees and boulders as if they were jelly.

Shadow Snake jumped over two of the lightning strikes, but the third sliced right through his gut, slicing him in half.

As the smoke cleared, Sakura could see Night Blade didn't take any damage from the fire blast at all, almost as if he wasn't there when the fire hit. Sakura widened her eyes in awe as lightning rotated around Night Blade's body like a tornado, with a strong defensive wind picking up small rocks at his feet.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, yet shake in fear at the power being displayed to her. Pure demonic, yet defensive of the innocence around him.

Night Blade sent another lightning strike at a recuperating Shadow Snake, scoring a direct hit between his eyes. Shadow Snake sent an angry look to Night Blade as his split body turned into two Cobras.

Feeling the hatred amongst the two assassins, Sakura decided it best to flee away from the fight. As she turned to her right she felt something slithering up her leg. She looked down to see she was surrounded by snakes, none of which she could recognize as a known species. She shook her leg around causing the snake on her leg to be forced off. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura could see something running her direction. As she looked to the right she saw Shadow Snake with a fist ready.

As she dropped into a defensive stance, fire and lightning suddenly surrounded her, killing the snakes and forcing Shadow Snake back. She watched as one of Night Blade's swords suddenly turned to fire and the other turned to lightning.

Night Blade threw his Fire sword to the left, sticking it in a tree, and then threw the Lightning sword to a tree to his right. Night Blade then started talking in the language Sakura couldn't understand again. "MUMBARA, SCENDIRECT!" Night Blade yelled.

Sakura watched in awe as fire shot from one sword and lightning from the other, and then met halfway in between the swords.

"FLAMING LIGHTNING DANCE!" Night Blade yelled as a fire ball covered in electricity made direct contact with Shadow Snake, followed by a bright flash that forced Sakura to cover her eyes.

After the brightness died, Sakura lowered her arms to see the destruction around her. She fell to her knees seeing the entire area had been vaporized.

She slowly turned her head to the left to see Night Blade standing beside her with his arms crossed and weapons sheathed. "Teach you to piss me off." Night Blade said as lightning rotated around his body.

Sakura stood up and walked to Night Blade asking "I-is it over?"

Night Blade looked at Sakura and replied "not even close."

Sakura felt fear rising through her body again as she thought "after all of that, Shadow Snake's still alive? What does it take to kill him?"

Night Blade looked around, then looked at Sakura and asked "where are Naruto and Kakashi?"

Sakura widened her eyes as she yelled "NARUTO!" then started running to the last place she remembered seeing him.

Sakura looked around to find Naruto, but couldn't find any trace of him.

"OHH" Sakura thought to herself. "This is not good. He was right here last time I saw him and now he's gone."

Suddenly she heard a low whimpering sound from a nearby ditch. She followed the sound and soon discovered Naruto lying under a bunch of logs and rocks.

Sakura immediately ran down to him and started trying to get the debris off of him.

When she had all of the debris off of Naruto, she saw a sight that troubled her. Blood was coming out from every opening on his face. She soon realized it wasn't normal blood either. It was darker, heavier and when she touched it, it burned her skin.

"What the hell?" Sakura thought to herself. "What is this? I've never seen anything like this. I never read about this either. I wonder if Tsunade knew about this. I can't remember seeing this. Is it the Nine Tails?"

When she tried to heal Naruto, the blood ate her chakra away. Leaving a very pissed off Sakura. She added double the chakra to heal him, but again her chakra was eaten.

Sakura punched the ground as she yelled "DAMN IT! Why won't you go away?"

Suddenly Night Blade stepped up from behind her saying "That's actually something you want Sakura."

Sakura turned to Night Blade and asked "w-what? How is this something I'd want? He's hurt and I can't do anything for him." She started to form tears in her eyes as she continued. "Do you know how hard this is on me? All I've ever done is treat him like dirt and hurt him on the inside! This isn't something I could want! Naruto has suffered more than I ever thought he did! And I'm one of the idiots who caused him more pain. I never knew he loved me! A while ago he told me for once he felt like we were friends. Which I could see very clearly…he thought I never really accepted him as a friend."

Her voice turned soft as she looked back at Naruto and continued. "If I had known how much pain I alone was causing him…I would have stopped. I was such a fool for running after Sasuke in our younger days. I was so blinded by darkness and fangirlism that I couldn't see the truth to what love really is. That person has to care for you just as much as you do for him. Which in Naruto's case…it would be a "her" and I'm that "her." It pains me to see him sad or lonely. When I was sad he cheered me up. He always gave me a shoulder to cry on when I needed it. He gave me sun on the cloudy days. He gave me moonlight when the darkness sank in around me. And all I've ever done is heal him and tell him to keep training. He's gone past his limit for me…and I don't even know what my limit is."

Night Blade nodded and said "you could find out what your limit is right now. If he has done all that for you…don't you think you owe him at least one little thank you? Sometimes…the smallest things have the biggest impact on people. You'd be surprised how far a simple little "thank you" could go for him. I may not know a lot about women or have any interest in them, but I know that sometimes all a guy wants is a simple "thank you" from the one they love."

Sakura nodded and replied "but I've already said thank you. What do I do now?"

Night Blade turned away and said "You continue on to the next step. Spend time with him, buy him a few things, and let him take you on a date…a **REAL **date Sakura. Not a "hang out with a friend date." Take him out for a while, and when you feel the time is right. Make your first move."

"And how would you know so much about dating Night Blade?" Sakura asked in a curious voice.

Night Blade smirked and said "I'm an assassin. I know all about emotion. Though like I said, I'm not into women."

"You're gay…?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

Night Blade's eyes suddenly turned green. There was a hint of disgust in his voice as he said "don't be ridiculous! I just don't have an interest in females! Though if I had to pick either one of the sex…I'd take the female in a heartbeat!

Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to Naruto. She softly rubbed his cheek and asked "how is this something I would want? He's bleeding and I can't stop it. Why can't I get hurt? Just once and spare Naruto pain he doesn't deserve? If anyone…I deserve to be hurt."

She looked at Night Blade and asked "how is this something I want? This is blood…isn't it?"

Night Blade nodded as he said "yes, it is blood. However, that is the blood of "Favrocion." It hasn't been seen for over two thousand years. Your friend may be the next "Drahouseioshen."

Sakura's head instantly filled with thousands of questions. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and said "w-wait a minute. W-what is a "Favrocion?" and what the heck is a "Drahouseioshen?" You're gonna have to speak in my language, not your own."

Night Blade let out a sigh, then said "The blood of "Favrocion" is passed down once every two thousand years or more. Once its bearer matures enough, his or her blood will start to turn darker in color, and denser in weight. This blood is only handed down by the heavens, and belongs to people only the heavens deem worthy to wield it. It is a powerful weapon and should be used for good only. For every demon or evil spirit the bearer kills, a full year is added to his or her life time. It also reduces the aging speed of the body, thus makes it take longer to rankle. Normally the blood enters its vessel when it's at the age of twenty or older. However, for some reason…it has entered Naruto at the age of seventeen. He must be strong indeed."

"Is there more too it than that?" Sakura asked in pure amazement.

Night Blade nodded and replied "there is a total of sixty books that describe this blood. These books will tell you everything you'd want to know about it."

Sakura was at a loss for words. She had so much to ask, but didn't know where to start. She looked down at Naruto once more and saw his face forming into a small smile. Sakura let her own smile grow on her face, then rested Naruto's head on her lap.

She stared at his face while thinking to herself "maybe there's a plan for you after all Naruto. I bet you'll become one of the most powerful warriors in history. In fact…I think that's the least you deserve. You deserve so much more than what you have. You deserve a family, a wife who loves you for who you are. Friends you can always trust." She rested her forehead on his and whispered softly "And I'm willing to provide them too you. All you have to do is ask."

Night Blade smirked and said "I think you know what to do now Sakura." Then vanished into thin air.

Sakura didn't pay any attention, she just continued to look at Naruto's face and whispered softly. You've been so kind to me…even when I caused you the hardest pain. You always where there for me…even when I wasn't there for you. You always gave me smiles, you always checked on me, you **ALWAYS** looked after me. I think I've waited long enough to tell you this, I just wish you could hear me now. After all this time…I've finally decided the one I love….that's you. I choose you Naruto. I choose you over everything I hold dear to me. You've gone over your limit for me, and you're still pushing yourself to earn my love. The only thing you have to do now…is keep perusing that dream of yours for me, and I'll grant it.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and slid her lips down to his.

When she sat up, she felt sudden warmth in her stomach. Which to her meant she did the right thing.

"Now all I have to do is tell him when he wakes up. But I want the scenery to be perfect. I want to give him the best I can. I've only given him my 25%. Now I'm going to give him my 200%. I don't care what I have to do to prove that my heart belongs to him. If he wants me to prove it, I will."

Night Blade walked around the ruins of what was once the carnival. "It got this intense?' He asked himself as he stared at the skeletal remains of the villagers. He turned his head and saw the remains of a child which he assumed was no older than four at the time. He clinched his fist and thought angrily to himself "Shadow Snake! I'll make you pay for this! I don't mind the adults. But an innocent child who never got to grow up! I'll make you pay!"

Suddenly he heard a soft weeping noise coming from one of the buildings. He stood up and walked over to s fallen pile of rubble of debris and started lifting boards from the pile. After he uncovered the final board. He spotted a little girl with cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. Her clothes had been torn and her eyes were struck with fear. She looked at Night Blade with big watery eyes which got to Night Blade a little. He reached out to the little girl and said "come with me. They'll be back soon."

The girl nodded and tried to stand up. But when she took her first step, she fell to the ground fast and hard. Cutting her elbows open.

Night Blade examined her legs and saw her right leg was twisted 135 degrees around. He reached out and gently picked her up. He noticed the girl still had fear in her eyes, but couldn't blame her. She had just experienced a full out battle with two members of the most dangerous assassin brotherhood on the planet.

As Night Blade carried the girl through the village, he noticed tears falling from her eyes. He looked at her, then looked at the devastation around him. Her tore a strip of his robe off and tied it around her eyes. Then he put the girl on his shoulders and carried her piggy-back style.

Suddenly he heard the girl ask in a low voice "w-where are you taking me?"

"To a medic" he replied. "You're in pretty bad shape, and you don't need to hang around here."

W-where's my mother?" The girl asked in a voice filled with fear.

Night Blade stopped and thought of a way to tell the girl that her mother wasn't around any more. He shook his head and continued walking.

Sakura smiled as Naruto started to slowly open his eyes. "How do you feel Naruto? You were out for a pretty good amount of time."

Naruto looked at her and let out a yawn before saying "much better. Though I do feel a little light headed. Not to mention…I feel…different. I don't feel myself so to say."

Sakura smiled at him and replied "you're probably just tired form sleeping for the past half hour. I'm sure you'll be back to your old self in no time."

"I hope so" Naruto replied. "I feel like…I've been bleeding, but I don't see any signs of injury on my body. Unless you already healed them."

Sakura shook her head as she replied "No…I haven't healed you much at all. I think the Nine Tails must have had something to do with that."

"Possibly" Naruto replied. He looked around, then looked back at Sakura and asked "Where's Kakashi sensei?"

Just then, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and climbed up the remains of a burnt tree. "STUPID NATURE!" He yelled out.

Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped as they asked themselves "more kangaroos?"

Suddenly a pack of drooling wolves started circling around the tree. Kakashi pulled out a piece of meat from his pocket and waved in front of the wolves saying "Hahahahahaha! Look here dogs, I got your meat! So what you gonna do now?

Suddenly an Eagle grabbed the piece of meat out of Kakashi's hands and flew off. He looked down to see the wolves watching the Eagle fly off. He widened his eyes as they turned their attention back to him with very pissed looks in their eyes.

Kakashi started taunting them in several different ways, making the wolves even madder. "HA!" He yelled at the wolves. "Dogs can't climb trees. So I'm all safe and cozy up here." He lied down and closed his eyes, while at the same time taunting the wolves. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. Kakashi looked down to see the tree was falling apart, and splitting in two. His eyes widened as the tree split apart and he floated in mid-air for a moment with big white circular eyes and started flapping his arms, trying to fly.

When he crashed to the ground, he saw the wolves closing in on him with drool flooding from their mouths. He looked over to see Sakura and Naruto betting money on what they thought would happen to him. "Well they're no help at all." He thought to himself. His eyes widened as one of the wolves jumped at him. Kakashi dodged it and ran off in a random direction, followed closely by the wolves.

Sakura and Naruto let out sighs of disbelief. Sakura smiled at Naruto and said "You missed quite a battle between Night Blade and Shadow Snake Naruto." She looked around and continued saying "Remember how this area was a thick forest? Now look at it. It's a waist land. Hardly any trees remain, and the ones that do are either on fire or pitch black from the burns. I don't even have a clue how we survived that fight…but"

Naruto looked at her and asked "But what?"

Sakura shook her head as she continued "I don't know Naruto. That fight…it kind of…showed me something. Something that may have to do with this war...or the Seventeen."

"What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto asked in a confused voice. "You're kinda losing me on this."

Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto and said "Well look around Naruto. Have you ever seen a jutsu that could take out the landscape this much? Sure maybe make a large crater or something to that regard. But to completely annihilate an entire forest…is just beyond our comprehension. I think we may be in for more than we can handle with this one Naruto. Every time Night Blade hit Shadow Snake I could feel the impact go down my spine! And you can clearly see those two weren't fooling around. The fighting and hatred between those two is so intense that Night Blade literally pulled out Shadow Snakes right arm with his bare hands. I don't know about you…but I think I'm going to avoid getting on Night Blade's nerves from now on."

"You're kidding!" Naruto whispered in a voice of shock and awe. "He yanked out Shadow Snake's arm…just with his hands?"

Sakura nodded and said "Yes. The entire village is destroyed too. I don't think anyone survived, but I think Night Blade went to go check it out."

Naruto nodded and stood on his feet while saying "come on Sakura. We should go and search for survivors too. They'll need your help." He blushed as he continued "I always knew you'd be helpful to me and to others."

Sakura suddenly had an urge to bring his lips to hers, but decided it wasn't the right time yet.

"You really mean that Naruto?" She asked as she looked in his eyes for any sign of a lie or fib.

Naruto chuckled as he replied "Of course I do Sakura! Have I ever told you something I didn't mean?"

Sakura blushed as a smile slowly crept on her face. Still looking into his eyes, she could find no sign of lies or fibs anywhere in those ocean blue eyes of his. Eyes that she was trying so hard to not get lost in…yet trying desperately trying to find her own path in them.

"I really need to draw a map of those eyes." She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Night Blade appeared in front of the two. He sat the girl down on the ground while saying "She's been hurt badly. So far, she's the only survivor of the village. She doesn't have much time left. She passed out from blood loss while I was carrying her over here. Sakura, try your hardest to keep her asleep. She's in a state of shock now, and doesn't need to be seeing the devastation of this area. She told me that village was her home, so it looks like we've got a passenger for the road."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the girl and started healing her wounds. She looked up at Night Blade and asked "what are you going to do? Are you going back to the village?"

Night Blade shook his head as he replied "No, after you're done healing her wrap a cloth or bandana around her eyes and take her to the nearest town." He paused for a moment, then continued saying 'Actually, the docks aren't that far away. The U.N Naval fleet should be arriving in about four days. The city they'll be docking at is about a three day's journey from this exact location. As ninjas I'm assuming you could probably make half the distance today am I right?"

Naruto and Sakura both smirked at the same time. Naruto gave Night Blade the "Nice guy" pose with thumbs up saying "you kidding? That's a piece of cake for me. I'll have her there in no time."

Sakura nodded in response and asked "And what are you going to do in the meantime?"

Night Blade shook his head as he replied "well first things first. Somebody's gonna have to get Kakashi's sorry ass away from that pack of wolves."

Suddenly out of nowhere Kakashi ran behind Night Blade kicking dust and dirt into the air behind his feet. About five seconds later the wolves ran past.

"See what I mean?" Night Blade asked as he turned around to watch Kakashi run circles around a tree stump.

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

Night Blade turned to look at Naruto and replied "Then I've got some unfinished business with Shadow Snake."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and turned their attention too the girl.

Night Blade turned his attention to Kakashi and the wolves and let out a sigh. Then started walking towards Kakashi and grabbed him by the jacket and hit each one of the wolves in the nose as hard as he could, sending them sliding backwards with a whine. Night Blade noticed the wolves gathering in for the attack and stared into their eyes. His eyes changed from blue to yellow with green slits, forcing the wolves to back out of the fight and run away.

Night Blade rolled his eyes to Kakashi, then threw him over to Sakura and Naruto. "I'll be back soon. Though once you have her healed, take her to the city. She'll need a new family. I'm going to go look for Shadow Snake and give him his…"fair fight."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and then turned their attention back to the girl once more. Then Night Blade vanished into thin air.

Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "How well will you be able to heal her? She looks pretty beaten up."

Sakura rolled her eyes to look at Naruto and replied "They're not that bad. She's got a broken leg, and several scrapes and bruises. I'll have this healed in no time."

"SEE!" Naruto yelled excitedly "You are important to us! You'll be saving lives on down the line. Plus on top of that, you've got the face of a medic."

Sakura blushed as she asked "W-what's that supposed to mean?'

Naruto's smile got bigger as he replied "You're so pretty. I can see that our injured will be happy to see you…they may start to thank the demons for putting them in that state of injury."

Sakura's blush got deeper and redder as she asked "Y-you really think I'm that pretty?"

Naruto nodded as he replied "If their wounds don't kill them, they'll be blinded by white sparkling teeth, staring into beautiful green emerald eyes…and looking at one of the most beautiful girls on the planet by far." Then he thought to himself "lucky bastards."

Suddenly Naruto was tackled to the ground by Sakura who was squeezing the air out of him. "I take it you liked that Sakura?' Naruto said as a blush ran across his face.

Sakura squeezed him harder as she said "Yes I did Naruto! I'm so happy you said that! For a while I was starting to doubt my own looks and start calling myself ugly and not worthy of getting a boyfriend. You've told me three times now that I'm not just pretty…but so much more!" Again Sakura had an urge to put her lips on his. However, she once again forced her body away from him and turned her attention back to the girl. "I'm so happy you told me that Naruto" Sakura continued "It means a lot to me."

Naruto chuckled as he replied "Sure thing Sakura! I'd do it again too."

"I wish you would." Sakura thought to herself. She looked at Naruto and said "I've got something for you in a couple of nights Naruto. I think you'll like it."

Naruto nodded in response. He looked around trying to find Kakashi, but he was gone. Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "Did you see where Kakashi went off to?"

Sakura looked around while thinking to herself "Man, Night Blade is gonna be pissed if he went off again." She looked at Naruto and said "You should go find him. Night Blade wont be happy if he comes back and Kakashi's not with us. I'll stay here with the girl and finish my medical treatments on her. Then when you get back-regardless if you have Kakashi or not, we'll head for the city that the U.N Naval fleet supposed to arrive."

Naruto nodded and replied "Gotcha. I'll be back with Kakashi in a while." He paused for a moment before asking "You sure you want to stay here by yourself? Shadow Snake's still out there and you know what he'll do to you if he catches you."

Sakura's body suddenly had a chill of fear. Thoughts were racing through her head as to what would happen to her if Shadow Snake caught her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Naruto saying "Yeah…I'll be fine. Night Blade's probably keeping an eye on us, while at the same time keeping his distance away from us and trying to lure Shadow Snake into a trap. I'll be fine Naruto…don't worry about me. Go find Kakashi so we can get to the city."

Naruto nodded then thought for a moment. "Uh…Sakura" He asked in a voice of confusion "How will we get there? We don't have a clue where we're going."

Sakura shook her head and replied "No…I know where we're going. Night Blade gave me a map that shows our rout. We're going to the "Hidden Ocean Village." It's not far. If we run full speed for as long as we can…we'll be there in less than two days. Though if we walk…it would take us far longer, plus this little girl here doesn't have a lot of energy. She'll need food and water and I don't have enough to spare for her and the rest of us. We need to get her to the Hidden Ocean Village as fast as possible."

Naruto nodded and ran in a random direction after Kakashi.

TWO HOURS LATER

Naruto had found Kakashi and regrouped with Sakura. Kakashi had bee stings all over him and had also been sprayed by a Skunk. Which kept the other two up wind of him...

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Where did you fid him…and how in the world did he get sprayed by a Skunk?"

Naruto laughed quietly as he replied "I found him in a lake about four miles from here. Turns out a bee hive fell on his head for some unknown reason and the bees got…well…pissed is all I can really say. So they started flying after him and of course as human reaction, he pretty much up and ran like crazy to the nearest body of water. Which to his bad luck happened to be infested with Paraná's. So…I think you can picture the rest of that story in your head."

Sakura immediately busted out in laughter and collapsed on the ground. Her sides started hurting and she couldn't control her breathing. Naruto couldn't take it any more either. He immediately fell on his back and rolled on the ground laughing as hard as he possibly could.

Kakashi looked at them and said "I'm glad you two think it's so funny. After we get back to the Hidden Leaf…I'm retiring. Screw this Nature crap."

Sakura and Naruto stared at him for a moment, then cracked up and laughed again.

Sakura got a hold of herself and returned her attention to the girl lying on the ground in a shady spot Sakura had placed her. Sakura walked over too the girl and shook her lightly, trying to get the girl to wake up. Sakura smiled as the girls eyes slowly opened to reveal dark brown eyes. The girl looked scared at first, but didn't have the energy, nor the strength to scream or kick and let alone run away. However, once she saw the smile on Sakura's face…she felt safe. Safe enough to trust them a little at least.

"He-hello." The girl said shyly as her face turned a little read.

Sakura smiled as she said "Well it's about time you woke up sleepy head. You've been out of it for about two hours. How do you feel?"

The girl let out a yawn before replying "Great I guess. All I needed was a good nap apparently."

Sakura smiled and placed her hand on the girl's forehead checking for any signs of sickness. Her head felt a little warm, but not a fever or anything to worry about. Sakura pulled a few pills from her medical bag and handed them to the girl and her water holder. "Here, take these. They'll help you with your headache." Sakura said as she handed them to the girl.

Naruto walked up beside Sakura and looked at the girl before asking "What's your name?"

"Allie" The girl replied "My name's Allie."

Naruto nodded and replied "Nice to meet you Allie. My name's Naruto."

Sakura smiled at the girl and said "My name's Sakura. Nice to meet you Allie."

Allie smiled, then looked at Kakashi and asked "What about him? Who's he?"

Naruto turned his head to Kakashi and said "That's Kakashi. Don't approach him right now…he's kinda in a bad mood now."

Allie nodded, then asked "S-so…have you seen my parents? I remember people screaming and running. Then the ceiling above me collapsed before darkness took me. I also remember seeing a guy in a green robe kind of thing…or was that just a dream?"

Sakura's face turned sad as she replied with a sad quiet voice "I'm sorry. But I think your parents are gone."

"Wh-what do you mean gone?" Allie asked in an emotional voice. "When will they be back?"

Sakura shook her head as she replied "I don't think they're coming back Allie. They're gone…gone."

Tears started forming in Allie's eyes as she asked "Y-you mean…gone gone? As in…they went up there?"

Tears left Sakura's eyes as she nodded and replied "I'm afraid so."

Allie's eyes suddenly filed with tears as she leaped into Sakura's chest and cried on her shoulder. Which took her by surprise, but she didn't force Allie away. Instead she wrapped her arms around Allie and rocked her back and forth, trying her hardest to get Allie to calm down a little.

Naruto clenched his fist as he thought to himself "Damn it! How can this world be so cruel? Taking the parents of a seven year old girl just like that and leaving her to fend for herself! It's not fair! I always thought I suffered. But this…this is enough to make a man weep."

One hour later

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Allie were heading for the Hidden Ocean Village. Since Allie had no way of matching speeds of the other three, Sakura carried her on her back. After running nearly twenty miles, they decided to stop and check out the map for a moment.

Sakura pulled the map out of her bag and studied it for a moment. After four or five minutes she put it back in her bag and said "We're almost there. Maybe another twenty miles or so."

Naruto looked at Allie, then looked at Sakura and asked "What are we going to do with her? I don't think the U.N Naval Sailors will allow her on the ships."

Sakura nodded as she replied "You're probably right. Plus you know how sailors are. Spitting, cussing and all that kind of stuff she doesn't need to be around. Maybe we could tell some one of her parent's fate."

Suddenly, an evil laugh echoed through the forest "I've finally found you HAHAHAHA!"

Sakura pulled out a kunai as she recognized the voice. "This isn't good!" She thought to herself "Where's Night Blade? We can't fight this guy on our own."

Suddenly, Shadow Snake appeared a few feet away. His face had death and blood thirst written all over it. He smiled evilly as he said "Well, well, well. Four humans out here in the middle of nowhere and no one around to protect them." He looked at Sakura and continued "Shall we try this game again my dear? Or would you rather die now? Either way…I'll kill you all. Starting with the boys." His smile turned even more wicked as he focused on Sakura "Then play around with you a little. Oh yes…this will be fun indeed. Your life is MINE!" He yelled as he ran at Kakashi and punched him in the face, sending him flying through the air.

Naruto ran at Shadow Snake with a kunai and tried stabbing him through the neck, but Shadow Snake blocked every swing, before grabbing Naruto by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Causing a massive crater to form in the ground.

Sakura dropped into a defensive stance and prepared herself to fight. Telling Allie to run and hide.

Shadow Snake ran at Sakura with his mouth open and a cobra shot from his mouth. Sakura dodged the snake, but couldn't prepare herself for Shadow Snake's attack. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Then slithered his tongue around her neck and squeezed lightly.

Sakura tried her hardest to get the tongue off of her neck, but even with applying Chakra to her hands. Shadow Snake's grasp was too strong. She widened her eyes as Shadow Snake started clinging his blades together while saying "Let's see how much pain you can take before you pass out. I'm getting hungry."

Sakura widened her eyes and moaned in pain as a sharp stinging feeling went through her arm. Then she felt Shadow Snake's tongue extend and lick the blood from her arm. She heard a chuckle from Shadow Snake as he started pulling her shirt up.

Her shirt was nearly completely off, and Shadow snake started playing with the strap of her bra saying "Now what are you hiding under here?"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as Shadow Snakes hand grabbed the back of her bra.

Suddenly, Night Blade appeared beside them, grabbing Shadow Snake's tongue and ripping out of his mouth completely.

Sakura scrambled forward and breathed in as much air as she could at a time, then put her shirt back on. She turned her head to see Night Blade had Shadow Snake's face in the dirt, and the spikes on the bottom of his boots sinking into Shadow Snake's flesh.

Sakura smirked as she thought "Serves you right you bastard!"

Night Blade rolled his eyes to look at Sakura, which she read them like an open book. Just by looking at his eyes. She could tell Night Blade wanted her out of the area ASAP! Taking the hint, she grabbed Naruto, and ran in the direction Shadow Snake had launched Kakashi.

Shadow Snake turned into a Cobra and slithered away from Night Blade. However, he was stopped by a wall of fire that shot up from the ground. Shadow Snake let out an angry hiss and turned into his "human form" again. He turned to look at Night Blade and said in an angry voice "You just can't give up can you?"

"Not until you're dead!" Night Blade replied as his eyes turned black with four black slits.

Shadow Snake laughed as he replied "You're such an idiot. You can't kill me…I'm already dead. How do you plan on killing me?"

"I'll rip you limb from limb! How does that sound?"

Shadow Snake smirked as he said "I'd like to see you try."

"Let's dance." Night Blade said as her threw four knives from his sleeve.

Shadow Snake dodged the knives and ran at Night Blade, spitting four snakes from his mouth. Night blade cut the snakes in half with his sword, then concentrated lightning on his right arm and fire on his right. He then clapped his hands together, causing Lightning to encase his body. And fire rotated a few yards away from his body.

"FIZBERODIZDCH!" Night Blade yelled as the lightning encasing his body mixed with the fire, and formed into an electric flaming tornado, aimed for Shadow Snake.

Shadow Snake tried to dodge, but the width of the tornado was to far in length. The tornado made direct hit on Shadow Snake. Causing a massive explosion to rocket flames ten miles high into the air, and forcing the earth to split apart below them.

Shadow Snake was hurled through the air, slamming through trees and rocks before slamming hard into the side of a cliff.. "Damn you!" He hissed as he pushed some of the debris off his body.

Shadow Snake stood up once more and charged at Night Blade, this time with a sword in each of his hands.

Night Blade pulled out both of his swords and ran full speed at Shadow Snake.

They both jumped in the air and clanged their blades together, causing sparks to fly out and catch the grass on fire around them. Shadow Snake spit a greenish acid at Night Blade's eyes. But Night Blade blocked it with his swords.

Shadow Snake then tried to grab Night Blade, but Night Blade grabbed his arm and cut his blade through Shadow Snake's neck.

Shadow Snake's head rolled along the ground, and his body collapsed to the ground. Night Blade picked Shadow Snake's head up by pulling his hair, then carried him to a rapidly flowing river.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow Snake yelled in fear.

"Finishing this fight." Night Blade replied before punting Shadow Snake's head into the river. He watched as Shadow Snake's face flowed along with the river, smashing into rocks, and getting dragged along the rocky bottom of the river.

"Austa Lavista ." Night Blade said as Shadow Snake's head flowed down stream.

Sakura watched as Naruto slammed his head against a tree while saying "I…can't…believe…I got…knocked out…again…!

Sakura walked over to him while saying "Look Naruto, it's really not that big of a deal." She put her hand on his shoulder as she continued "I like having to drag you out of battle every now and then. It helps me feel like I'm more useful around my squad."

Naruto looked at her and said "Yeah, but you're the medic of the team. You shouldn't be in that kind of danger. A medic should not EVER be on the front lines. You're the backbone of our squad. If we lose you, we're all dead. If I lose you…I'm dead. I could hardly handle losing Sasuke. There is no way in hell I'm losing you too. If God or Satan rips you out of my arms, I'm ripping you right back into them. I can't lose the only best friend I have."

Sakura smiled as she replied "Don't worry. You won't lose me. If you want me to stay away from the fight just give me some kind of signal that tells me to fall back. However, there is one thing I don't really feel to happy about."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked at the ground as she continued "It's just that…every time we go on a mission…you're the one who gets hurt. You're always the one who brings us back to the village. You're the one who always takes the punishment given. You're the one who wipes out the enemy." She looked into his eyes and asked "Why can't I be the one who does that at least one time? I feel like such a burden too you. All I ever do is get in the way."

Naruto smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders saying "How could you be a burden too me Sakura? You say that I always bring you back and get hurt doing it. Well there has to be somebody who helped me heal faster. I don't think it was Ino or Hinata who helped me through that. The only girl I know that has helped me through my most difficult times is none other than Sakura Haruno. You're the one who always heals me. You're the one who has saved my life a number of times. You're the one I trust most with my life. You're a long way from being a burden to me Sakura, and don't EVER call yourself that in front of me again!"

Sakura looked up from the ground and asked "You really mean it Naruto? I'm that special too you?"

Naruto shook his head and replied "No. You're far more special than that too me. Words just can't describe how special you are too me. You're the full moon on a starless night. You're the predator that stalks my prey. And…you're the hammer that nails me when I do something stupid."

Sakura busted out in laughter from his last saying. She fell on her back and covered her stomach as she rolled on the ground.

Naruto smiled as he asked "Feel better about yourself now?"

Sakura swept a tear from her eye from laughing so had and said "Y-yes Naruto. I do, I feel a lot better now. You hit me right where I needed it too."

Naruto smiled and looked around, then asked "Uh…where's Allie?"

Sakura looked around, then slapped her forehead as she thought "Damn! I'm such a fool! I shouldn't have let her run off in any random direction. She could be anywhere!"

Suddenly Night Blade appeared in front of them with Allie on his shoulders. He put Allie down while saying "I think you two may have lost something."

Sakura smiled as she said "Thanks Night Blade. You just saved us a life time of searching." She looked at Allie with a smile and asked "Are you ok?"

Allie nodded in response.

Sakura looked at Night Blade and asked "So what became of Shadow Snake? Is he gone for good now?"

Night Blade shook his head as he replied "No. I don't think this war between us will ever end. I "kill" him over and over and over again. But he just doesn't give up. You'd think he'd eventually get the point that I'm the more stronger."

"Yeah, you'd think he'd take a hint." Sakura replied.

Night Blade shook his head as he replied "I guess some…"people" just never learn."

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto standing on the top of a hill with a face in pure awe. He looked down at the others and yelled "YOU GUYS MIGHT WANNA CHECK THIS OUT!"

Sakura grabbed Allie's hand and took her to the top of the hill. When they reached the top of the hill, their jaws dropped from the sight in front of them.

From atop the hill they could see the ocean and beaches as yellow as a gold bar. They could make out the shadow of a city in the distance, which none of them doubted it was the Hidden Ocean Village.

Sakura shook her head with thoughts in her head "It's beautiful! I've never seen the ocean from this point of view."

Night Blade walked up beside them and said "Just makes you forget about life and what we're fighting to protect doesn't it?"

The other three nodded with smiles and continued looking into the distance.

Naruto looked at Allie, then looked at Night Blade and asked "What will we do with Allie? We can't just leave her at an orphanage. I suffered from an orphanage and it's not a life that she should be forced to live."

Sakura looked at him and said "We'll find someone for her." She turned her head to look at Night Blade and asked "So does this city belong to a "port city?" A "tourist attraction?" Or a naval supplying base?"

Night Blade looked at her and replied "It's a little bit of everything really. It's a major tourist attraction, much like the Crescent Moon Island. But it also serves as a naval port to resupply allied ships and armies."

Sakura nodded and asked "So how big is this fleet we'll be traveling with?"

"It's the third largest fleet from the Land of the Unknown." Night Blade replied. "It consists of more than four thousand ships, and carries hundreds of thousands of troops and weapons."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him in awe as they both asked "O-over four thousand ships? The third largest fleet? An army of over seven hundred million? Kakashi running from a Kangaroo?...WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Yeah...sorry it's not verry long, but I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter *shruggs*<p>

There is something I need your guyses help with. Do you think Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi should travel with the U.N fleets? Or should they stick with Night Blade a little longer? Either way is fine by me. However, Night Blade's rout would be more comidy than anything. Any Ideas for Kakashi would be super.

Would you rather have me upload one chapter at a time and wait short periods of time? Or wait a long period of time, but get around four chapters at a time? Either way is cool.

Tell me what you think of the story so far too. Do you want it to continue? Or are you sitting in your chair thinking "Dude...just stop." Hopefully it's not that.

Any way, Ideas, reviews and oppenions are apreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
